Operation: Homo Superior
by Chronoslide
Summary: AU. World War II is still being fought, And with the emetgance of the mutants. Both sides decide to use the "second class citizens" as living weapons. Kurtty


The warmth of the sun splashed across his scared cheeks as he ran through a field. Kurt Wagner had never known freedom, but this was just how he had imagined it. Every night he would dream of it and every day he'd try to escape. Until now he had always got caught, but now he was running free and was heading to Britain.  
  
"Halt! Halten Sie jetzt auf! Halten Sie auf oder wir werden schießen!" shouted a voice from behind  
  
He turned his head and saw the troops following him. He turned forward again and kept running. He heard a bullet whistle passed his ear. He turned to see them standing and firing toward him. He gritted his teeth as he used his agility to dodge their bullets. Then his chance came. A train was coming through the field, but he had to be quick to get it to work.  
  
Kurt got across the tracks and waited for the train to pass him. As it did he jumped and climbed onto the top of a carriage. The troops kept firing as he managed to open a hatch and drop through into the train.  
  
He fell back against a stack of hay. He sighed in relief before he began laughing. He was finally on his way to true freedom.  
  
=== A military base in Britain ===  
  
"They can't do this!" A man said slamming his hand against a table  
  
"The government can do what they like, sir"  
  
"But mutants! It's wrong"  
  
"Sir they are our best chance of victory. The Germans have already began using them"  
  
The man gritted his teeth before slamming the desk again and leaving. As he did a familiar Jet landed on the airfield. Several soldiers stood in a line at the jets door as the man walked up beside them. Still gritting his teeth.  
  
The door soon opened and 10 people walked out. They also stood in a line and saluted the soldiers before a bald man in a wheel chair came out and approached the man.  
  
"I am professor Charles Xavier and these are my X-men" he said indicating those who had just got off the Jet  
  
"I'm Colonel Henry Gyrich. I can't say I'm happy you are here, but I have my orders"  
  
"Hmm...quite" The professor said before the X-men began to head toward the barracks  
  
As they entered the soldiers inside suddenly stopped talking and stared at them in silence.  
  
"Go home mutie scum" one shouted from the back  
  
"Did he call me a mutie..." One said popping a set of claws "...to my face?"  
  
"Logan stop" one with a visor over his eyes said "It isn't worth it"  
  
"Yeah thats just what they want. The jerks" said a young girl in the back  
  
"Don't make it worse Kitty" said a guy made entirely of ice  
  
"Scott maybe we should stay somewhere else" said a red head  
  
"Yeah your probably right" said the guy with the visor "Come on X-men"  
  
"X-Men? That's a stupid name" said one soldier  
  
Seconds later that soldier was knocked through the back wall of the barracks by a red laser beam  
  
Logan laughed as he exited the barracks and was soon followed by the others.  
  
=== A port in Holland ===  
  
A figure moved around the dark streets trying to stay away from any light. As he was coming to the dock yard he saw some Nazi troops standing guard  
  
He cursed under his breath before climbing a wall he was standing by. He crept along the roof tops until he came to one with rotten beams. He fell through and landed on a table. Once he opened his eyes he realized were he was  
  
"Schieße" he said before quickly jumping to his feet and running to the darkness. He was followed by many bullets, but by luck none had hit him. He had managed to get up in the rafters and was near the hole he fell through when a light was shone upon him. He winced back at the light barely keeping stable. Another shot was fired at him narrowly missing.   
  
Kurt quickly jumped up to the hole and managed to escape.   
  
"Dort ist er! Schießen Sie ihn hinunter! Töten Sie ihn!" A voice shouted from the street. More bullets flew toward Kurt as he jumped and flipped across the roof tops. As he came to the end of the street he jumped down landing on the otherside of the dock yard fence. Without stopping to even think he quickly ran toward an unmanned boat he jumped in and started the engine, but as he did bullets flew passed smashing through the boats 'windshield' Kurt quickly jumped out and ran towards cover. However the boat kept going seeing this Kurt got an idea.  
  
He looked back to the soldiers and they began firing again. He quickly took cover again. He watched the boat as it drifted further out to sea and nearly out of port he had to go now.   
  
As he began to run toward the boat he felt bullets whistle passed him once more. He didn't turn around. He needed to focus on the boat. It had been 10 years since he had attempted this, but hopefully he could still do it. As he ran a bullet sliced through his flesh. He winced, but didn't stop. He was nearly there. Another bullet was fired straight at the back of his head. Just as it was about to slice through his skull _**'BAMF'**_ he teleported to the boat. He turned to see the soldiers far behind him. He smiled.  
  
"Freiheit! Haha! Der ich bin frei! Ja! Ja Ja!"  
  
As he celebrated the pain in his shoulder from the bullet returned and he quickly grabbed it again "Verdammen Nazis" he said falling down  
  
He pulled his hand away and watched the crimson blood soak into his indigo fur. He grabbed the first aid box near the steering wheel. He wrapped his shoulder in a bandage. He looked to the sky and watched the stars. Hoping he could remember how to navigate by stars. As he put his hand to the wheel he heard a whistle like sound. He turned to see a missile flying toward him. Grabbing a life jacket Kurt dove over board. As the icy pain of the water took over his body the missile hit the boat pushing him further down into the dark waters.   
  
Once back at the surface he could see his boat still going forward, but on fire. Then another explosion came from the boat. He covered his face, but a metal cog came from the engine knocking him out cold.  
  
=== Army base ===  
  
"Professor! Professor!" A large blue gorilla like person said running through camp  
  
"What is it Hank?"  
  
"Cerebra has found a signal in the middle of the north sea"  
  
"A mutant?"  
  
"Yes. What should we do?"  
  
"How many mutants?"  
  
"Just the one"  
  
"So it isn't likely to be an attack"  
  
"Shall we take the X=Jet?"  
  
"Yes. Take Cyclops, Jean and Wolverine with you"  
  
"Yes professor" he said before heading back to the camp  
  
=== North Sea ===  
  
Kurt woke from his dream. For a while he truly believed he was in a British hospital with several good looking nurses looking after him. But now he was under the cold north sea waters. It was too far back to the surface to swim so he had to try his powers again. Closing his eyes he concentrated and feeling the cold waters disappear. He opened his eyes a few seconds before he hit the water again. He was soon back to the surface and he grabbed a board. As the cold water took the feeling away from his legs and tail a tear ran down his cheek. His freedom was not what he was hoping for.  
  
"Ve-Ve-Verdammen" he struggled to say  
  
He looked out on to the blackness infront of him. He sighed once more as he pulled himself further onto the board. He looked up at the stars, remembering the old days. When he wasn't a prisoner. When he could look at the stars and believe he could go there one day. He cried again as he watched one star move closer to him.   
  
He quickly sat up, nearly falling back in, as the star grew bigger and bigger before it floated above him. He winced in pain as a bright light shone upon him. As a door at the side opened Kurt began to feel himself being pulled up. He looked around to see what was happening until he saw a red head at the door holding her head. They were mutants  
  
"Gehen Sie von mir Sie Fluch Nazin! weg! Ich möchte frei sein!! GEBEN SIE!! FREI!" He screamed as he kicked and punched toward her. She stepped back and lost her grip on him as Kurt began falling again, but Hank managed to catch him and restrain him. Tying him down to a chair Hank headed back to the pilot controls  
  
"Wer sind Sie? Wo nehmen Sie mich? Bitte schicken Sie mich nicht zurück. Bitte." Kurt asked gently.   
  
"He's a Nazi!" Logan growled popping his claws and throwing his fist toward Kurt's face.   
  
The blades stopped infront of Kurt's glowing yellow eyes. Logan turned to see the red head holding a hand out concentrating on his.  
  
"What are you doing Jean! He is obviously a spy" Logan said struggling against her telekinesis  
  
"Does he honestly look like he can do us any harm?" she said as Logan looked over Kurt's beaten and bloody body  
  
With a growl Logan popped his claws back and headed back to his seat. Jean turned back to Kurt and smiled warmly  
  
"I'm sorry about Logan he's just...what am I doing you don't speak English" she said as she turned back in her seat  
  
"It is...ok"  
  
Jean turned back to the blue teenager who smiled weakly at her  
  
"You can understand me?"  
  
"Ja. A little" he said holding his finger and thumb close together.  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"2673" Kurt replied with a tear in his eye  
  
"No your name. I'm Jean. The guy that almost sliced and diced you is Logan. The big blue guy is Hank. And the guy flying is Scott"  
  
"My name is...2673"  
  
"Do you not remember?"  
  
"Since I vas captured I have only ever been a number"  
  
"Let me see if I can help" she said closing her eyes and concentrating on him  
  
"Vhat are you doing?" he asked as she lifted a finger to her lips. A few seconds later she opened her eyes and smiled at him  
  
"Your name is Kurt. Kurt Wagner"  
  
=================================================================================================  
  
This is an idea I have had for a while so I thought I'd put pen to paper, or is that finger to keyboard? Either way here it is and I hope you like  
  
Please R/R 


End file.
